


The one with Sergeant Puff

by Der_Spatz



Series: I see red [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Chinchillas, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, Steve being cute, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, although it isn't mentioned here, bucky wants to kiss steve so bad, help him, steve is adorable and bucky can't cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Spatz/pseuds/Der_Spatz
Summary: Bucky was deceased. He had officially died and gone to some strange place full of rainbows, cotton candy and the beginning of a situation on his pants due to the use of the phrase “good boy” in the mouth of one (1) Steven G. Rogers. He definitely felt his soul leaving his body and dancing all over the place in glee. Fuck, his life was so weird.





	The one with Sergeant Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this silly little thing! As always, I recommend reading the previous works in the series, but you can enjoy the fluff even if you haven't

“He’s so fat, I love him”, whispered Steve with reverence, eyes bright and excited.

“I know”, Bucky nodded knowingly, feeling like a proud father showing off his child “Do you want to hold him?”

Steve gasped and those eyes went huge as he mouthed _hold him??_ , but no sound actually came out of his mouth. He seemed terrified and ecstatic at once.

Bucky laughed and opened the door to the huge cage placed in a corner of his living room. Sergeant Puff, his grey chinchilla, was munching calmly on a sunflower seed when he picked him up.

“He used to be a bastard to catch, but now he usually doesn’t give a fuck. Probably because I spend so much time petting him, he’s like a stress ball. Here.”, he placed him in Steve’s hands, “Be sure to support his little legs, he doesn’t like it when they are dangling. There you go, that’s it”

Steve went really quiet for a few minutes, just staring at the round ball of fluff sitting on his cupped hands, still munching on his sunflower seed. Finally, he looked up and met Bucky’s eyes. He was smiling so brightly, Bucky felt like he lighted up the entire room (and left him more than a little breathless, but that was another story).

“Bucky. He’s _so soft._ ”

_Oh God, I wanna kiss him so much._

“I told you. Chinchillas are the best. They don’t even have claws, they are soft everywhere and they are awesome.” Bucky pet Sergeant Puff’s fur lightly, his fingers brushing Steve’s in the process. Which he absolutely didn’t notice, he wasn’t a teenage girl in a cheap-ass movie falling in love with her crush, thank you very much. “When I came back, I wasn’t sure I could take care of a dog, I could barely take care of myself. A dog required walks, walks required going outside… you get the drill. But this little guy just wants a big, clean cage, sand baths and attention. And petting him helped a lot. Still does.”

Steve smiled again and it was like the fucking sun coming out. Nothing like the constipated grimaces he tried to pass off as smiles on their fist date a _nd_ he still managed to charm Bucky then. God, he was so screwed now.

“Well, he’s perfect” Steve raised Sergeant Puff to eye level and looked at him in all seriousness “You taking care of Bucky, huh? Are you being a good boy for him? Yes you are, yes you are”, and then he fucking _nuzzled_ him and kissed his little snout.

Bucky was deceased. He had officially died and gone to some strange place full of rainbows, cotton candy and the beginning of a situation on his pants due to the use of the phrase “good boy” in the mouth of one (1) Steven G. Rogers. He definitely felt his soul leaving his body and dancing all over the place in glee. Fuck, his life was so weird.

“Look, Buck! He likes me!”, another beautiful, bright smile and that was strike three. And Sergeant Puff, the fucker, was nibbling on Steve’s finger like no one’s business and Steve was positively _glowing_ and this was only their second date but Bucky was gonna have a stroke.

“Of course he fucking likes you”, he grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek because he had to have something on his mouth or else he would tackle Steve and swallow his tongue and that wasn’t gonna be pretty.

“Huh? Did you say something?” Yeah, of course Steve hadn’t noticed he was dying here, he was oblivious as fuck. Bucky was starting to think he was a morosexual, because that only made him want to jump him more.

And then. _And then._ Steve just touched Sergeant Puff’s nose with his _pinky,_ looking his chinchilla in the eyes and cooed “Boop”.

“Okay, lemme just…” Bucky carefully took Sergeant Puff and put him back in the cage “Just for a second, we can play with him later, I’ll let you pet him all fucking day if you want to, I just need to…” And then he put his hand on Steve’s face and squished him, making him look like an adorable, surprised fish “You’re so fucking ridiculous” And he just went to town on Steve’s mouth.

Oh God, his lips were so fucking soft. Why the fuck hadn’t they kissed yet? They had cuddled on their first date, for fuck’s sake! One would think a kiss would be on the table. But no, Bucky had to endure a total of _one week_ since they met without knowing how he tasted and that was frankly unacceptable.

Oh, but now they were kissing. Boy, were they. Steve had finally unfrozen from the shock and now his tongue was doing some pretty interesting things and his hands were tangling on Bucky’s hair and _oh,_ that was a nice scalp massage but (sadly) Bucky needed to breathe, so he stopped just for a second and they stayed there, panting in each other’s mouths, chests brushing. Steve was redder than a tomato.

“I uhh…” He coughed a little bit “That was uh… that was nice”

“No shit”, Bucky deadpanned, and Steve laughed like he found something funny.

“Can we kiss again?” Oh God, not the puppy eyes. Those were no good. Bucky was really going to die one of these days and it was going to be totally Steve’s fault.

“I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do. You’re going to sit on that beanbag”

“Okay”

“And then I’m going to sit on your lap”

“Oh. Okay, yes, good”. Steve’s face had to be steaming at that point.

“And then we are gonna make out all afternoon ‘till our lips are sore and our mouths are drier than the Sahara”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah”

“And then I’m gonna take Sergeat Puff out of the cage and we’re gonna play with him while watching British Bake Off or some cuddly shit like that. That a good plan?”

Steve smiled again and kissed his nose like he had done with Sergeant Puff. The audacity. Bucky was gonna kill him. With kisses.

“That sounds like the best plan ever, Buck”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinchillas are the best and everyone should say it :)
> 
> (Can someone explain how do I add pictures or links to the descriptions? Me and technology don't have a good relationship)
> 
> My tumblr: der-spatz


End file.
